


Can't you just accept that you have feelings for me and dump your boyfriend, like any normal BFF?

by KittyKatZorse



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool Movie - Freeform, Deadpool Spoilers, F/M, Protective Wade, Wade Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/pseuds/KittyKatZorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Missy should just listen to her BFF, Wade Wilson, when he told her to ditch her cheating boyfriend and start dating him instead. AU of the 2016 DP movie. Wade Wilson/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wade you can’t be here,” said Missy shaking her head as she stood in the doorway to her apartment, arms folded across herself. 

She was still in her work blouse and pencil skirt, but her long, caramel hair had been unpinned, and now hung loosely across her shoulders.

Before her, stood Wade Wilson, tall and handsome with a wicked smile across his features, holding a large pizza box in his hands.

He furrowed his brow but his smirk seemed to linger.

“Is David here?” he asked pretending to peer over her shoulder into her apartment. “Is that why you’re trying to keep me out?”

Missy rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. 

She had been friends with Wade for a year now. They had met after she had hired him to take care of a guy who had been following her. Her boyfriend David had been too tied up at work to do anything about it, so Missy at her wits end. had instead contacted Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Girls. 

They had sent Wade.

He had turned up at her apartment late one night to inform her the job had been done, but when she had opened the door she had found the merc, his face covered in blood and his shoulder dislocated.

He had ensured her that he was fine but Missy had, tentatively, invited him in and cleaned him up a little. And from the there…well the rest was history.

“No, David’s out…” said Missy, her eyes dropping to the floor. “He….. he’s working late…”

Wade smirk disappeared instantly and he gazed at over at Missy, his brown eyes narrowing.

“Working late?” he asked in a low voice.

Missy avoided her eye and his question.

She had been with her boyfriend David for almost two and a half years. 

He was handsome of course, with dark hair and a charming smile and she loved him….

But the last time, just over six months ago, he had gone through a short period of working late at the office and attending weekend conferences. It had turned out, that he had been seeing another woman behind her back. 

As soon as Missy had found out, he had, of course, ended it. 

But now…he had slowly begun to slip back into that same old pattern of late nights at the office or even sometimes not even coming home at all. 

It hurt Missy even to think of, so she just ignored it, not wanting to confront him and find out that her suspicions were true…….

Of course, Wade and David never really got on.

Wade had been pretty protective the last time this had happened and warned Missy not to get back with David again. But she hadn’t listened. She…..she just loved David… she really did... and the less she thought about it all…the better it became…

Tonight was yet another night she was spanding without David here. She would go to bed alone and the majority of the time, would wake up alone. And that was just the way it was…

But it broke her heart to think of what he might be doing with his time…

Missy stared up at Wade anxiously, before finally giving a huff and holding open the door for him to step inside.

“Fine!” she said with a sigh. “But just one movie and then you’re going to have to leave.”

Wade stepped inside her warmly-lit living room flung off his sheepskin jacket and flopped down onto the couch.

“Well actually I’ve picked a tv series for us on Netflix,” he said opening up the pizza box, taking out a slice and flinging the rest down onto the coffee table. “It’s going to take us about seven hours to binge watch it all…”

Missy frowned but didn’t argue, instead she headed off into the kitchen to get a couple of sodas for them both.

She opened the fridge door and suddenly heard Wade approaching from behind.

“Ooh imported craft beers,” he said strutting over to peer inside the open fridge. “May I?”

Missy turned and scowled in his direction. “No. They’re David’s. He’d kill me if he knew you’d been here,” she said, shoving glass coke bottle into is hands instead and closing the fridge door with her hip.

Wade grinned, blocking her path with his body as Missy attempted to move past him.

“He really fucking hates us being friends doesn’t he?” said Wade smiling. “What is it? My adorable charm or my Ryan Reynold’s style good looks?”

Missy rolled her eyes and shoved past him, bumping his shoulder as she did so, padding across the floor on bare feet.

Suddenly Wade grabbed her by the waist and pulled her around to face him.

“You know, if you wanted a fuck buddy…” he said in an earnest tone. “I am just a text away.”

“In your dreams, Wade…” Missy uttered, shaking her head and attempting to prise herself from his grip.

“Well David’s probably got one, so why should you?” he said instantly.

As soon as he said it, Missy’s heart suddenly plummeted. 

Hearing it out loud like that, made everything a million times worse…

She shoved Wade away and walked from the room.

“Missy, I’m sorry-“ he started, following her back into the living room.

She was already sat down on the sofa, head bowed, bare legs tucked underneath her. 

Barely a second passed before she felt Wade slump down beside her and shift his weight slightly, turning to face her.

“Hey,” he said in a gentle tone, far removed from his usual playful one. He placed a hand to her chin, lifting her face up so that her eyes met with his own.

“I’m sorry, I was just fucking around,” he said titling his head slightly. “I’m sure he’s telling the truth and he’s just super busy at work at the moment.”

Missy paused for a long second before letting out a long sigh.

She could feel all her stresses, all her worries about to come flooding out…

“It’s just….. I made him dinner last night and he just text and told me he would have it for lunch tomorrow. I went to all that effort and…and- And I know that doesn’t sound like such a big deal but it was supposed to be date night… we haven’t been out together in weeks…. He’s never here and when I call him it just goes straight to voicemail…” she said quickly, her voice breaking slightly. “I-It’s just that this is exactly how it was last time…”

She could feel tears pricking at her eyes but she willed herself not to cry in front of Wade. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his eyes once again. 

“You shouldn’t be with him…” said Wade in angry voice, his face stern. “He treats you like shit and you deserve way better than some fucking douchebag like that.”

Missy’s heart pounded in her chest and she took a sharp intake of breath. 

She looked up at Wade sadly but couldn’t manage to utter a word, instead she moved in her seat, coming to rest her head against his broad shoulder.

She knew the truth. Deep down she really did. 

But she loved David... 

An right now, it frightened her to think of her life without him.

Despite how much she was hurting right now.

“Can we just…. not talk about it…” she said in a quiet voice. 

Wade paused for a short moment before leaning forwards and grasping up the pizza box from the table and pulling it towards them. He picked up the remote from the arm of the chair.

“Deal…” he said nodding. 

He lifted his arm for Missy to tuck herself beneath and rested it across he shoulders.

“So this show is going to take us seven hours to watch?” she asked glancing up at him and taking a slice of pizza from the tray across Wade’s lap.

The merc gave a wide smile.

“This is just season one,” he uttered in a playful tone as Missy took a bite of the take-out. “There’s another six seasons to follow.”

Missy gave a sudden grimace.

“Ugh pineapple and anchovy?” she said in a disgusted tone. “Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because I’m adorable and you fucking love me…” he with a grin, as he pressed play on the remote and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

Missy rolled her eyes but didn’t argue, she merely nuzzled further into him, giving a long, long sigh as she did so….


	2. Chapter 2

Missy stared down at her ringing phone, a small frown appearing on her face.

It was Wade.

Wade, goddamn, Wilson.

He always managed to call just when she really didn't want him to.

It was 6pm and Missy was standing in her kitchen. She still had her work clothes on, not even having had the time to change yet.

Lifting up the cell, she held it to her ear.

"What is it Wade?" she asked with a huff, as she scrolled through a recipe on her ipad.

"Hey babe, I'll be over in ten," uttered the merc, she knew so well, in a playful tone. "You realise Ghosbusters is on TV at eight tonight? Wanna be the Spengler to my Venkman?"

Missy pouted. "No, I can't tonight?" she uttered, her eyes scanning through the recipe list.

"Why? Is David there?" asked Wade quickly.

Missy felt herself turn the slightest shade of pink.

"No…" she answred in a quiet tone. Her heart plummeting into her stomach. "H-He's just gone out for a drink with a couple of friends. He'll be back later. I'm just making dinner."

Last night had made it the fifth night in a row that David had been …working late.

He ensured her he was totally swamped in the office, and hadn't been able to get away.

But tonight he promised her it would be different. He would be home by seven-thirty and they could spent the entire evening cuddled up on the couch together, just like they used to.

"Want some help?" asked Wade brightly. "You know, I make a mean pop tart!"

Missy smirked. "You don't even make them, Wade…" she said shaking her head. "You just heat them up."

But Wade wasn't listening.

"I'll see you in ten," he uttered easily.

And before Missy had the chance to protest, the merc had hung up the phone.

Missy let out a small growl, tossing her cell phone down onto the counter.

Wade Wilson messing up her night was the last thing she needed.

\------------

True to his word, ten minutes later, Missy heard a tuneful knock upon her apartment door. She tore it open to find the six-foot-two merc standing there, arms folded, a wide grin across his handsomely-rugged face.

"Hey hot stuff," he said in a cheery tone, looking her up and down. "Well don't you look good enough to eat?"

Right now Missy looked a little flustered to say the least.

She wasn't a natural cook and the pressure of making a nice meal for her absent boyfriend was all too much for her.

Leaning forwards, Wade suddenly ran a finger down her nose, catching a small amount of flour that lingered there.

Missy instantly reddened and headed inside once more.

The merc followed her closely as she strutted into the kitchen, still in her skyscraper high-heels.

Leaning over a pan, she gave it a quick stir.

"So…. what are you making for me?" Wade asked goadingly, as she felt his hands suddenly slip around her waist and his head come to rest on her shoulder from behind.

"Chicken and mushroom casserole," she said, ignoring at least half of his comment and biting her lip. "But I think this sauce looks too thick… do you think?"

"No," said Wade letting go of her and taking a step back as Missy moved over to a small casserole dish on her left. "It smells amazing…. You and the food."

But Missy stared down at the sauce as she poured it in on top of the golden pieces of chicken, worrying at her lip.

What if it was too thick? What if David hated it?

"Need me to do anything?" asked Wade, leaning his broad form against the kitchen counter.

He was, as usual, dressed in a sheepskin jacket and tight fitting tshirt and Missy could smell his familiar musky scent from here. To her, he always seemed to smell like candy apples.

"I think…." She said cocking her head at the dish. "I'm done. I'll finish the potatoes just before David gets back."

With that she opened up the oven and placed the dish inside, turning up the dial.

"So no Ghostbusters?" said Wade with a pout.

Missy glanced up at him, giving a smile.

"Sorry," she said, brushing past him and nudging him with her hip. "But you can help me do the washing up?"

Wade raised a scarred eyebrow in her direction.

She remembered the day he got that scar. When he turned up on her doorstep, face covered in blood with his shoulder dislocated, telling her he had finished her job.

"Are you telling me, you do the washing up before you've even eaten?" said the merc incredulously. "Pffft. See, if you were my girl, we would eat your amazing dinner and then have a super sexy, sudsy dessert right here on the kitchen counter."

Missy instantly reddened, her eyes fluttering to the floor, as she tossed him a dish-towel.

"You're on drying duty, Wilson," she said passing swiftly over his comment.

The merc stared at her, narrowing his eyes for a moment, looking as though he was about to pounce.

But a second later, he joined her at the sink, picking up a drying dish and giving it a wipe with the towel.

"So any plans for Christmas this year?" he asked, glancing her way.

He was stood close. His body turned into hers.

Missy rinsed a wooden spoon under the tap and placed it into the drainer.

Wade had asked her this question a million times already. As if he eventually expected a different answer from her…

"I'm not sure what David's plans are yet?" she answered, in a quiet voice.

She could feel Wade frowning down at her, like he always did when she gave this response.

"I still don't see why that is his decision?" snapped Wade, accusingly. "I though you wanted to go see your Mom…."

Missy's Mom lived in Florida with her aunt. For the past few years Missy had headed down there and spent the holidays with her family, which she always loved.

But being in a relationship was all about compromise...right?

That was what David always said, at least.

And he was right…of course he was.

"I did…..I do…" she said glancing down into the soapy water befor her. "But it's just difficult…."

She gave a gulp.

"David said that we should save money if we want to buy our own place eventually," she said submerging a bowl in the water. "A-And flights will be like a few hundred dollars each…"

"Fuck it, I'll give you the money!" said Wade dropping the dish towel down the counter exasperatedly, and pulling out his wallet. "You should do what you want to do."

He pulled out a wad of cash, and held it out towards her.

But Missy merely scolwed.

"I'm not taking your money Wade!" she uttered in an angry voice "It's not about that-. It's just that David wants-"

"Fuck what David wants!" shouted Wade harshly.

Missy's eyes widened furiously, but before she could open her mouth to argue her phone suddenly began to buzz across the work surface.

Swinging around quickly, she picked up it.

It was a text….from David.

She quickly opened it, feeling Wade's gaze on her face the entire time.

'Hey Sweetheart. Danny's just got a job promotion. Staying out to celebrate so probably won't be home tonight. Will just crash on his couch. Save my dinner in the fridge and I'll eat it when I get in tomorrow. Oh and can you make sure you drop that rent money into my account by tomorrow please. Anyway, have a good night.'

Missy read the message once .

Then again.

Then again…

A lump forming in her throat…

But before she could do anything, her eyes suddenly traveled behind Wade, to the oven…which was currently smoking.

"Shit!" she cried, shoving past the merc and running over to the oven and tugging it open.

In all her hastiness to get the dinner on, she had turned the heat up way to high, and now a cloud of back smoke poured from the oven.

"No!" she cried.

And before she even realised what she was doing, she grabbed the excruciatingly hot glass dish with her hand.

Instantly the pain hit her, and she dropped the glass container letting out a loud yelp, sending glass shards and thick white casserole sauce all over the kitchen floor.

Missy stared down for a long moment, her whole body starting to shake.

Tears pricked at her eyes.

He wasn't even coming home… again.

She had ruined everything anyway… why would he have wanted to come home to this….

A gentle tear ran down her cheek as she let out a sob.

But before she could even blink Wade had taken charge and stepped over the mess on the floor and grabbed her tightly, pulling her over to the sink.

Missy glanced up at him, but his face was set.

He already knew what had happened, she could tell by his face.

He knew her so well…

Taking her burnt fingers gently in his own, he ran the cold water tap and held them under the faucet.

Missy let out a small cry of pain, as the icy coolness met with her red and blistered hand.

She let out a shuddering breath, turning away from him slightly, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

David hated it when she cried, so she...well, she just didn't...

She just kept it all bundled up inside her…

But Wade wasn't judging her.

He wasn't even saying a word. Which for him, was a bit of a miracle.

She gave herself a moment to let all the upset wash away down the plughole.

It was a long minute before she finally felt like herself again.

Wiping her eyes with her free hand, she blinked a couple of times, before turning back to the merc.

"Thanks," she said in a quiet voice.

Wade stared at her worriedly, withdrawing her hand from the water and wiping it gently dry with the dish towel.

"Don't mention it," he said, after a long moment, finally letting out a relived smile. "Just promise me no more tears. I get the worst flashbacks on 4th grade where I cut off Sharon Garfield's ponytail with a pair of craft scissors and she just would not stop crying..."

Missy gave a small gulp and stared up into Wade's dark brown eyes, letting out a gentle laugh.

Only he could manage to make a shit day seem ok again…

Wincing slightly, she tested the tender skin on her hand.

"Ow," she said grimacing and glancing up sat the merc. "This hurts so much..."

But this time it was Wade's turn to roll his eyes. He pulled his tshirt quickly away from neck revealing the scar from a large bullet wound on his shoulder. "I've been shot like twice," he said in a goading tone. "There's only so much sympathy I can give you. Quit your complaining."

Missy gaped, giving another, this time louder laugh, as Wade grinned back at her, his eyes travelling across her tear-strewn, yet completely happy face.

Missy bit her lip and took in a long breath of air, suddenly gazing about the room.

She sighed.

"You know what? Fuck it," she said with a shrug. "I'm gonna wait until morning to clear this crap up."

She wrinkled her nose, before turning back to Wade.

"You fancy take out and Ghostbusters?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Wade bounced on the balls of his feet, and shot her another grin.

"You had me at take-out," he said happily, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the kitchen, flicking off the light-switch as he did so.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Friday night and to say that Missy had had a dreadful week, was putting it lightly.

She had missed the bus to work on Monday.

Been caught in a torrential rain shower on way home on Wednesday.

Told that she had to work…on a Saturday!

And to top it all off, she been yelled at twice, by her boss, for making a couple of tiny mistakes. Usually she would have spotted these and rectified them straight away, but her mind was definitely on other things at the moment.

David had barely spent a moment at home this week. And this was, indeed, playing on Missy's mind.

If he wasn't spending his night's with her, then who was he spending it with? And as much as she tried to push horrible thoughts such as these, from her mind, the more they began to creep back in.

But David had promised her tonight would be different…

He said that they could go out for the night, her choice.

And Missy had spent the entire Saturday afternoon at work, deciding between a trip to the movies or a meal at a nice restaurant.

As she climbed the stairs towards her apartment and fished in her purse for her keys, so couldn't even attempt to mask the excitement she felt right now.

An entire evening…just her and David together. That's all she wanted.

Pushing her keys into the lock, she gave the door a gentle shove, only to be met with the sound of raucous yells.

She gave a frown, stepping into her tiny apartment, and peering around the corner.

There, in the living room, was David, surrounded by four of his buddies, their eyes all glued to the football on the TV.

Potato chips and bottles of beer littered the floor and none of the men even bothered to looked up at her as she entered the room.

"David?" asked Missy gazing around, her face falling.

Her boyfriend glanced up at her, eventually, placing his arm on the back of the sofa.

His tie hung loosely around his tanned neck, his shirt open at the collar.

"Hey honey," he said with a charming smile. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited the guys around to watch the game."

One of his friends (all of which Missy had never even been introduced to) gave a sudden yell, causing David to turn back around, towards the TV.

Missy took a step closer to him, a little tentatively.

"But I thought you said that we could go out tonight?" she said in a dejected voice. "Do something fun?"

Missy saw one of David's friend's glance over at him and raise his eyebrows.

David looked back at her suddenly, giving a frown.

"Sweetheart…" he said in a firm tone, shaking his head. "Please don't do this now…."

At his words, Missy instantly blushed.

She hadn't done anything wrong had she? But right now, his stare made her feel so so ashamed of herself for embarrassing him like that.

What kind of girl was she that didn't even allow her boyfriend to have fun with his friends?

They all probably thought she was super clingy and awful…

It was probably no wonder he spent so little time at home.

"I'm…sorry…" she said quietly to him. But David had already turned away.

Missy gave a gulp, quickly marching into the hallway under the pretence of hanging up her handbag.

But really she just wanted a moment to breathe.

Her week had been so terrible, all she had wanted was one night of fun to cheer herself up.

But now her evening was probably going to be spent in her bedroom reading, or watching Netflix alone on her ipad. The same thing she did every night…

But just as she was about to turn, to head into said bedroom, there came a sudden gentle knock on the door.

The guys had probably ordered pizza. David rarely ever carried cash too, so she would need to take care of it as usual.

Missy fished inside her bag for her purse and quickly hauled open the door, only to be met with a smiling-

"Wade?" said Missy in a hushed tone.

Her best friend was stood there arms folded over his broad chest, grinning widely.

He, as always, looked slightly thrown together, but his rugged and handsome face always made up for it.

Suddenly, before he could speak, a loud cheer came from David and his friends, inside.

Wade instantly raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, David having a party?" asked the merc, attempting to peer over her shoulder into the apartment.

Missy glanced down at the floor, leaning up against the doorframe and folding her arms over herself, mirroring Wade.

"He's just got some friends over to watch the game," she uttered in a quiet voice, as another yell was heard behind her. "You should get out of here, Wade. You know he's not your number one fan anyway and him and his friends….well, they've been drinking….so…"

Wade's eyes travelled over Missy's face. He gave a small frown.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to get out of here?" he said in light tone. "Take a walk?"

Missy glanced up into his stubbly face.

"I probably shouldn't…" she uttered, chewing her lip.

But Wade gave her an encouraging smile.

"Just a walk…a couple of blocks….it's a great evening and it would be suuuch a shame to spend it cooped up in your bedroom on a Saturday night…listening to…" he said, pausing as David and his buddies gave another ear-splitting cheer.. "…well , that…"

Missy pursed her lips for a long moment, staring up into Wade's face.

She so desperately wanted to go with him…

He was right. How much fun would she have on her own, cooped up alone?

Suddenly she turned, heading back over towards the living room and poking her head around the door.

"David…I'm just heading out for a while…" she said cautiously.

But her boyfriend didn't even bother to turn around.

"Great…" he murmured only half listening to her. "Can you bring back some more chips?"

Missy let out a quick nod. "Mmhmm," she uttered, turning on her heel, grasping up her purse once again and heading towards the door.

Her heart leapt in her chest as she pulled the door shut with a snap behind her.

At her side she saw Wade pull at his lip, staring over at her.

"What?" she asked, shooting him a look.

But the merc merely gave an easy shrug.

"Nothing…" he uttered, his grin widening, as the pair walked down the long flight of stairs, heading out onto the street.

"So….how was your week?" asked Wade as they stepped out into the cool evening air.

Missy glanced instantly up at him.

He was the only person she had in her life who ever asked her this… apart from her Mom…

"Honestly?" she said, looking despondent. "…Really shit…"

She gave a gulp as Wade looked on.

"It's just been one thing after the other, y'know? I just feel drained and just-"

Unhappy….

Just tell him you feel unhappy.

"…tired…" she continued quietly. "I just….tonight was supposed to be…well, it was supposed to be a mini date-night. But I just messed everything up anyway…"

She looked down at her nude high heels as they click-clacked along the sidewalk.

"…sorry, I'm just venting…. I don't mean to bore you…." she said shortly.

But Wade gave a frown.

"You're my fucking BFF, and I barely get to see you as it is," he said shaking his head. "Vent away. But be warned, your bad week can no way top the fucking ball-ache of a day I've just got through."

Missy grinned, looking over at him.

"Oh yeah?" she asked interestedly.

"Fuck yeah," said the merc, running a hand over his chin. "Well I get a job through to fuck up this guy, but when I get there he's a fucking six foot five drag-queen who proceeds to beat me around the head with his four inch-stiletto!"

Missy gave a laugh as Wade gazed back at her.

"Ok, that definitely sounds worse than my week … I mean all I did was make a couple of typos on a spreadsheet," she said giving him a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

She smiled and glanced up, before pausing suddenly. Coming to a halt.

"Wade, where are we going?" she asked, gazing around.

They had gone further that the couple of blocks he had suggested.

"Well…there's a funfair down on the boardwalk…" he said in a playful tone. "Thought we could go and ride the rollercoaster until we puke, then stuff our mouths with overpriced hot dogs, before repeating the process all over again..."

Missy tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

David would be so mad if he found out she'd been out with Wade….but perhaps he didn't have to find out…

"Ok…" she said with a smile, gazing up into the merc's grinning face. "But the hotdogs are on you."

Wade gave her a sudden look.

And then….without any warning, the merc reached down and grabbed her hand in his. Intertwining his fingers instantly with hers.

Missy felt her breath catch in her throat…

She glanced his way, blushing slightly.

"Deal…" uttered Wade with a dangerous smirk, tugging her into him.

The pair of them walking hand-in-hand down towards the boardwalk, smiled now plastered on both of their faces….


	4. Chapter 4

Missy walked under the archway, her hand still clutched tightly in Wade's, and stared around.

All around them, the boardwalk was filled with brightly colored lights and the most wonderful music.

She turned to Wade, to find him already staring back at her.

"I haven't been to the fairground since I was a little kid…" she said in a happy tone, stepping a little closer to him as a couple of small children ran past her. "My Mom used to take me….when we had the money."

Being a single parent, meant that her Mom worked two jobs to make end meet and often they had very little money to spare.

That was one of the reasons her Mom had made the good decision to move down to Florida to live with her sister, having saved almost no money for herself for retirement.

Missy knew that her Mom would love all this…

She would probably even love Wade too, if she ever had the chance to meet him….

He definitely had a way of charming everyone he met. Apart from David, of course…

"So what do you want to try first?" asked Wade leaning in towards her, as Missy stared around.

The entire place was filled with colour and light, and all around them children were laughing, teenagers were joking with their friends, everyone having just the best time.

She nodded over to a small Hook a Duck stand just to their right and led Wade over.

"First one's on me?" she offered with a smile, pulling her wallet from her handbag.

But Wade let go of her hand, instead slipping his hand into his back pocket.

"Ah ah ah, there is no way am I letting you pay for anything tonight," he said firmly, turning to the stall-holder and passing him a few dollars. "I got a fucking amazing pay-out from that job earlier, so the old account is looking nice and robust this month. Tonight is most certainly on me."

And with that he handed her a long hook given to him by the vendor, before taking one himself.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him for a long moment, before giving a small smirk.

A minute later they strolled away both empty handed.

"Rigged, totally fucking rigged," complained Wade, after both of their ducks had come up with a TRY AGAIN on the bottom.

But Missy, who was having a lovely time, didn't even care. She merely laughed.

Thirty minutes passed quickly.

They had taken on a rickety coaster called the 'DeathRide', Missy screaming into Wade's ear and clutching on his arm for dear-life, the entire time.

She had then dragged the merc onto the teacups, after much protestation from him…

Now the pair walked close, Missy in stiches, giggling a joke Wade had just made.

Her face was lit up and her ribs ached from all the laughing she had done this evening.

She hadn't had this much fun in a long long time.

And all of it was because of him. She knew that.

She chanced a glance over at Wade, as he paused to stare up at a menu, hanging beside a small candy cart.

" A candy apple or cotton candy?" he said suddenly, causing Missy to jump slightly in her stupor.

Wade always smelled of candy apples….to her at least. Maybe he lived off them?

She wondered for a moment if he tasted like them too….

Missy shook herself.

She was with David. She had to stop thinking these things.

But the curved smile that lingered over the merc's lips, only made her wonder it more….

"Um…cotton candy?" she said biting up lip. "Are you sure? I'm happy to pay y'know?"

But Wade merely grinned down at her.

"Does David make you pay for your own food when you're on a date? he asked teasingly.

Missy paused.

David rarely ever took her on dates anymore. If she was honest, she couldn't even remember the last time…

"Of course not," she uttered defensively. "Besides, Wade. This isn't a date…"

The merc cocked an eyebrow as he handed over three dollars for a stick of bright pink cotton candy, which he quickly passed to her.

"Oh it's a date…" he said with a wicked grin, suddenly grabbing her hand in his once again and pulling her over to the entrance of a large ferris wheel.

Missy giggled as they ran over, getting in line behind a couple about their age, also holding hands.

She glanced down at the floor, a slight blush creeping up her face.

She wondered what people would think of them? Here holding hands…

Would anyone even question whether or not her and the merc were boyfriend and girlfriend?

She glanced over at Wade.

If she was honest they were a good fit. Both tall, with caramel hair and good smiles.

But more importantly she and David were a good fit. She needed to remember that.

Ok, they didn't get on quite as well as she and Wade did personality-wise, but that didn't mean they didn't have a good time together. He often made her laugh like Wade did…..right?"

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Wade stepped aside, allowing her to step onto the Ferris Wheel ahead of him.

She shuffled over to make room for the tall mercenary, as she slid in beside her, pulling the barrier down onto their laps.

The ride instantly began to move, hoisting them quickly up into the air, causing Missy to place a hand to Wade's leg in fright.

She instantly retracted it, reddening.

"Hey, if you wanted to get to second base, you didn't have to wait until we were twenty feet up in the air to do so," he said in a playful tone.

But Missy merely rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, in your dreams, Wade," she said with a smirk, pulling a piece of the pink cotton candy from the stick and taking a bite, as she stared up into his face.

Wade stared back, narrowing his eyes at her, tugging at his lips with his teeth.

He too, took a piece of cotton candy and placed it into his mouth, licking his lips. All whilst never breaking eye contact.

Missy smirked, glancing away, looking out across the brightly lit fairground.

She was having just the best evening.

The best she had had in a very long while.

"Can I ask something?" uttered Wade suddenly, causing Missy to turn and look at him.

But this time, the merc's face was serious.

"What you said earlier about you being scared that David and his buddies would do something….that they'd been drinking. Has he ever…like, hit you…?" he continued, with a dark look. "Because if he has, just know that I will fuck him up so fucking bad-"

Missy gaped, a frown forming between her eyes.

"Hit me?" said she said exasperatedly. "No, of course not!"

How could Wade even think that?

"I just wanted to check," said the merc raising his hands defensively. His dark brown eyes boring into hers. "You know I care about you and I just think….." He looked at her for a long moment. "I just think you can do better than that asshole, that's all…"

Missy looked up sadly.

"He's not an asshole…" she said, perhaps a little unconvincingly.

David was a good guy. And really there wasn't any definitive proof that he was cheating on her…

Maybe he was just always working late.

And maybe he did just forget that tonight was supposed to have been their date night….

She gave a gulp.

"Please, Wade…." Missy said shaking her head sadly. "C-Can we just not talk about this now…"

She looked up at the merc, who gave a small nod.

He plucked another piece of cotton candy from the stick, popping it into his mouth and throwing his free arm around her shoulders.

"So….we gonna binge watch Game of Thrones together sometime this week? I am so fucking far behind…." he said, changing the subject.

Missy smiled.

"I'm all caught up," she said sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Wade gave a mock scowl.

"Some fucking BFF you are…" he said with a sniff, as Missy laughed.

A second passed, before Missy shuffled slightly closer to the merc and very gently rested her head against his broad shoulder. His arm still around her.

Right now she was the happiest she had been in a long time, gazing out upon the twinkling lights, best friend at her side.

It was only a few minutes later that the pair had finished the cotton candy and the ride had come to a jolting, halt.

They stepped quickly off, as Wade rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, I am so winning one of those…" he said suddenly, gazing up at a mass of large pink teddy bears that hung from a small coconut shy booth just across from them.

"Hmmm…just your colour…" said Missy in a sarcastic tone, nudging the merc with her hip.

But Wade's look was a determined one, and he strolled over, handing over a small amount of cash to the vendor.

He picked up the three small white balls and glanced at Missy cockily, tossing one up into the air and catching it again.

But she merely smiled, folding her arms across her chest and shifting all of her weight onto one leg.

"Don't give me that look…" he said with a confident grin. "You, Mademoiselle, have obviously never seen me kick ass at skee-ball!"

And with that Wade tossed the small white ball hard towards the middle coconut, instantly knocking it to the floor.

He looked back at her, raising his scarred eyebrow, before easily knocking down the other two coconuts.

"Obviously I haven't…" laughed Missy, her mouth agape, as the grumpy stall-holder begrudgingly handed over one of the stuffed teddy bears.

Wade took it and held it aloft, like a trophy.

Missy gave a sarcastic clap and shook her head, as Wade glanced down at her happily.

"Hey, why don't you take it," he said holding the bear out towards her suddenly. "Something for you to cuddle up to on those nights when David's working late, and you fail to invite me around for your Game of Thrones marathons."

Missy paused for a long moment, gazing up at Wade, her breath catching slightly.

His dark brown eyes seemed to pierce hers, as she slowly took the bear from his grasp.

"Are you sure?" she smiled warily.

"Mmhmm," said the merc in a cheery tone. "As long as we can do one last thing."

And with that he grabbed her hand one more time and suddenly dragged her along the boardwalk.

"Wade," Missy laughed. "Where are we-?"

But before she could say another word, Wade had pulled Missy inside a small photo-booth, drawing the curtain across behind them.

Missy cried out with laughter as Wade plonked himself hurriedly down onto the seat, before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto his lap.

"Smile!" he said loudly, as Missy continued to giggle, his hands clutched tightly around her middle.

Sliding her hands over his, she turned her head to face him.

"You are the worst!" she cried, her ribs aching through laughing too much.

But Wade merely beamed at her, staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him at this very moment….

Missy's heart pounded inside her chest.

Her breathing suddenly shallowing…

Their faces were close…

Missy could feel Wade's warm breath on the sensitive skin of her neck…

His chocolate eyes meeting with hers, his smiling lips parted…

But Missy suddenly gave a gulp and turned away, her face and chest flushing scarlet.

She pursed her lips, shooting him a smirk.

"I bet those pictures are just terrible," she said nudging him in the ribs and standing quickly.

But this time, it was her turn to grab Wade's hand, as she pulled him swiftly to his feet.

The pair exited the booth, the merc tugging out the small strip of photographs from the tray as they did so.

He held them between them, as they both peered down.

The four photographs all showed Missy and Wade laughing, smiles plastered onto their faces, with a small funfair ident superimposed onto the corner of each.

If Missy was honest, she couldn't even imagine a time where she looked happier than she did in this photograph.

With Wade…

Her best friend…

She stared up at him momentarily before glancing away once more, reddening.

Strange feelings seemed to be bubbling up inside her, but she pushed them away…

This was Wade she was thinking about…

And besides, she was with David… her amazing boyfriend…

"They're great," she uttered happily, clutching her pink teddy bear to her chest.

Wade grinned over at her.

"Here," he said in a smooth tone.

And with that, Wade tore the strip in two, horizontally.

"Two photos for me to keep, and two for you," he said handing her the small pictures.

Missy clutched hers to her, happier than she had been in a long time.

Twenty minutes later, the pair found themselves back on the street outside Missy and David's apartment.

Her feet ached terribly after walking in high heels all evening. And she was freezing cold, having only brought a small chic raincoat to protect from the late evening chill. But she still felt on a high from having such a great evening with Wade.

"So shall I call you on Monday, see if you're free to catch up on the newest Game of Thrones?" he asked stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "You can be the Khal to my Khaleesi."

Missy smirked, cocking an eye at him. "You really think you can catch up on eight episodes in like a day and a half?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Have you met me?" asked Wade shaking his head. "Like I said, my pay out for that last job was so good I won't have to work for a least three weeks. TV and pornos will be my entire life."

Missy laughed.

"Well, I should probably head in," she said glancing down at the sidewalk for a moment before staring up at Wade once more. "Thanks for a great evening. I mean it, it's been…amazing."

Wade titled his head, his eyes roving across her features.

Missy half expected him to come up with one of his usual snappy responses.

But Wade didn't say a word…

He merely leaned in towards her, pressing his lips gently to Missy's cheek….

But before Missy could even react, it was over, and the merc had taken a step back, smirking.

He began to walk backwards.

"Like I said, I'll call Monday and we can start scheduling our next date then," he said, removing his hand from his pocket and giving her a wave before sloping off.

Missy chuckled.

"Tonight wasn't a date, Wade!" she called after him but the merc had already rounded the corner, and disappeared from sight.

Missy smiled to herself, as she slowly ascended the steps leading up towards her building, clutching her teddy bear tightly to her.

But as she reached her apartment, she didn't even need to reach for her keys before the door was swiftly tugged open.

Standing there was David, a furious look across his features.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he said in an angry voice. "I thought you were just going to the store for chips."

Missy paled, giving a gulp.

"No, I just said I was going for a walk…" she said in a quiet tone, pushing past him into the apartment.

The horrible smell of stale beer seem to emanate from his breath, and from behind him she could still hear that his friends were still inside her living room.

"A walk?" he spat. "You've been two fucking hours. I've been worried sick about you."

Missy looked up at him guilty.

But David's eyes suddenly drifted down to the bright pink bear clutched in her arms.

"And what the hell is this?" he said, snatching the stuffed animal from Missy's hands. "Where the fuck is this from?"

Missy faltered slightly.

"I went to the funfair," she said giving another gulp and making to walk past him, but David grabbed her upper arm tightly.

"With who?" he said bitingly.

Missy tugged her arm away from him.

"Nobody..." she said with eyes wide, avoiding David's friends in the living room and making to head off into the kitchen.

"Was it that asshole Wade Wilson?" said David grimacing. He gave a hollow laugh. "I fucking knew it. It was wasn't it?!"

"He just called around..." said Missy with a shrug, but David grabbed her arm once more, this time swinging her around to face him.

"The guy is a lowlife. A fucking douchebag," said David in a grim voice. "I don't want you hanging out with him."

Missy gave a gulp.

David had never told her what to do like this before. She knew for a fact that he hated Wade. But he had never before dictated who she could and could not hang out with…

"He's my friend-" she started uneasily, as there was a loud roar of laugher from David's buddies at something funny on the TV, in the next room.

"I thought you loved me, huh?" snapped David glaring at her.

"I do-" began Missy, her eyes widening. Panic setting in.

"And yet you fucking ruin my night, all because Wade Wilson snaps his fingers?" he said sounding disappointed.

Missy looked worriedly up at David.

"I'm so sorry," she said, shaking her head and making to reach out for her him, but he pulled away from her.

He let go of her arm and stalked into the kitchen, as Missy quickly followed.

And before Missy could do anything to stop him, David had stepped on the pedal of the kitchen trash-can and dumped her pink teddy bear inside, as the lid clanged shut.

She merely gazed up at David in shock, as he stepped bac towards her.

"Promise me you won't see him again," he said firmly, his mouth drawn into a straight line.

Missy faltered.

"If you really loved me you'd promise me that," he said, taking her hand suddenly in his.

She gave a gulp.

Not knowing what to do...

But right now the look in David's eyes was one of hurt and disappointment.

She didn't want to upset her boyfriend more than she had already managed to.

Missy nodded hurriedly, looking up into his blue eyes, but couldn't manage to get out even word, her heart breaking.

It was only a second later that David let out a "good", dropping her hand, before grabbing another beer from the counter and going back to join his friends in front of the TV.

Missy stood frozen to the spot...her eyes travelling over to the bin.

It was only a teddy bear after all, but to her it felt so much more than that.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she quickly walked into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

When she was sure no-one couldn't hear her anymore, Missy burst into tears and dropping to the floor in a sudden heap.

She placed a hand to her mouth, to desperately try to muffle the sound of her own sobs.

How could such an amazing night have turned into this...

David was right...she couldn't lie to him like this again.

She had already betrayed her boyfriend once tonight... and was a terrible girlfriend for doing so.

But she knew how much of a good time she had tonight and all of that had been down to Wade.

And the thought of never seeing him again…

She gave a another painful sob as a loud bout of laughter hailed from the living room.

Knowing full well that David could walk in at any moment, Missy quickly gave a sniff, wiping away the tears.

He didn't even want to imagine how mad he would be, if he found out she had been crying. He would obviously presume it because of Wade and she didn't want to think of what would happen then.

She got to her feet, placing her purse down ono the bed and headed over to her bureau, staring up at her reflection in the mirror.

Carefully she wiped at her tear tracks across her cheek, forcing a smile at herself...

Then, giving another small sniff Missy strutted over to her wardrobe, removing her coat, before plucking out a hanger and hanging the item up.

She needed to be strong...for David.

He was the person she loved more than anything in this world.

And because of that, she needed to listen to him.

Gibing a determined sigh, she went to close the wardrobe door, when suddenly, her hand brushed against her coat pocket.

Missy paused momentarily, giving a small frown...before slowly plucking out the two small photographs taken at the photo both earlier this evening.

She gave a smile as she stared down at the images in her hand, her fingers lightly tracing over the tear, running along the top of the small strip.

The happiness on both her and Wade's faces suddenly filled Missy with the most incredible warmth, as she remembered everything that had happened this evening.

The taste of the cotton candy, the feel of Wade's hand in hers...the feeling on is warm breath on her neck...

Missy gave a shaky breath, clutching the photos tightly.

If David ever found these, she knew what their fate would be.

And she would never be able to cope with seeing them in the trash next to her teddy bear.

Quickly Missy marched over to her bureau once again and tugged open the top drawer.

Hastily she rooted around until she found a small box, that had once contained a bracelet that her Mom had bought for her.

Opening it she, placed the photographs inside, taking one last look at them, before hurriedly closing the lid and stuffing the box back into the drawer and covering it with a couple of shirts.

Sliding the drawer shut Missy gave a sigh of relief, just as her phone suddenly vibrated on the bed behind her…

Quickly plucking it out of her purse, she lifting her cell to her face, her face breaking into a smile as she read…

'Don't think I'll ever sleep after all that spun sugar. Gonna start on those seven episodes of Game of Thrones. Do you think if I grew my hair I could look like Daenerys? Anyway, had a great night. Call you Monday, Khal Drogo! Love Wade X [smiley face emoji]'

Missy pursed her lips, falling back onto the bed and throwing a hand across her face, giving a laugh.

She knew, as per David's request, that she wouldn't be allowed to reply…

But that didn't mean she couldn't go to sleep with the faintest of smiles still plastered across her cotton candy-tasting lips…


	5. Chapter 5

It was early December and it had been raining almost non-stop for the past three weeks.

The weather was miserable and so was Missy.

It had been weeks since she had last seen or spoken to Wade.

David had asked her not to, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset her boyfriend again.

But her life at the moment truly and utterly sucked.

She went to bed alone, and most of the time she woke up alone too. David had been, as usual, working late most nights. She had that horrible sinking feeling, deep down in her stomach that there was another woman involved, but she just pushed these thoughts away. The less she thought about them, the better she felt.

It was 5.15 and Missy was sat at her desk at work staring out of the window, looking out onto the rain-sodden street.

She hadn't done any work for the past hour, merely whiling away the minutes until she could head back to her quiet home, to eat dinner alone and go to bed alone. The same old routine.

She was desperate for someone to talk to.

Her Mom was just a phone call away, she knew that, but what she needed was a friend.

And she knew which one she wanted….

She had avoided Wade's calls for the past three weeks.

Each day he would call or text but Missy knew she had to ignore him. For the sake of her relationship with David, she knew it was the right thing to do.

But being away from Wade…it was killing her.

She missed him terribly…

"See you tomorrow, Missy," uttered one of her work colleagues, giving her a smile as they passed her desk.

Missy jumped, blinking a couple of times.

"Oh…bye," she called after them.

She hadn't even realised the time and the feeling of dread passed over her as she remembered what she had to get back home to.

David had already text her to let her know he was going to be back super late….yet again.

So the likelihood was that she would return home, make dinner, catch up on some TV and then head to bed with no contact with anyone the entire night.

She could go for a run?

Or maybe to the movies…

But as she shut down her pc, and picked up her phone, ready to toss it into her handbag, a message suddenly flashed up on the screen.

'Hey, I don't know why the fuck we aren't talking. If I've done anything wrong, then I'm a total dick and I'm sorry [sad face emoji] X'

Missy bit her lip, staring down at her phone.

And before she could help herself, she typed a reply.

'You're not a dick. x'

Sending it and giving a small sigh, she got to her feet, stacking a small pile of paperwork she had yet to get around to doing.

Suddenly her phone buzzed again.

She quickly peered at the screen.

'Good to know [thumbs up emoji]! Hey, you wanna come over to my place? I've just finished a job and have ordered sooooo much take-out, I someone to help me eat it. X'

Missy chewed at her lip once again.

She so desperately wanted to see Wade. And he was offering her free food, that was always a bonus, right?

Perhaps she could go just for a couple of hours.

She smiled to herself and typed a hasty reply.

'That would be great. Thank you. I'm just leaving work so will be there in 40. x'

Getting to her feet, she shut down her monitor and tugged on her chic raincoat.

Her heart leaping in her chest.

Wade replied almost instantly, this time with just a smiley face emoji, and nothing else, and Missy couldn't help but smile to herself, as she headed over to the elevator.

Forty minutes later and Missy found herself on a dingy street.

It was dark and unfortunately still pouring with rain.

She had been to Wade's only once before and that had only been a fleeting visit. And that time, she hadn't even gone inside the door.

Peering out from underneath her umbrella she stopped outside a small glass door, next to which was a grimy-looking set of buzzers.

Wade's peeling label was third from the bottom and she quickly pressed it, glancing about as she did so.

Her heart thudded in her ribcage.

It was almost as if she half expected David to pop out from nowhere and drag her home.

She knew how furious he would be if he could see where she was…

A second later Missy glanced up to see the tall and grinning form of Wade, come bounding down the stairs inside the building.

"Hey! Sorry, buzzer's broken," he explained tugging open the door. "Thanks for coming. Like I said I ordered a fuck load of take-out and could do with a hand. "

Missy smiled as he stepped aside, allowing her to enter.

She could smell that candy apple scent again…

"Thanks for inviting me," she said, shaking off her umbrella and unbuttoning her rain-sodden coat.

Wade's eyes lingered on her for a long moment, taking in her outfit, consisting of nothing more exciting than a grey pencil skirt, navy blouse and stilettos.

"You know, you've fucking definitely got that sexy secretary thing going on," he said narrowing his eyes in her direction. "I bet your boss approves."

Missy rolled her eyes, giving a smirk as he led the way up the stairs.

"Well, he's gay," she said matter-of-factly. "So I don't really think he cares."

"Oh then you are wasted on him," said Wade glancing back at her over his shoulder.

Missy smiled to herself staring down at her shoes as she climbed the endless stairs.

Finally after a minute or two they reached the door to Wade's apartment and he pushed it open.

"Welcome to casa del Wilson," he said in a cheery voice, stepping aside for her to pass.

Missy gazed around.

Wade's place was small and a little rough around the edges but was completely Wade's apartment.

The entire place was filled the numerous pop culture references. From the 'artwork' that plastered the walls, to the vinyl's and other random objects that littered the rest of the place.

Right in the centre of the room was a large hastily made bed. And for a moment Missy could just imagine what it would be like to wake up there next to the merc, with warm sunlight pouring in through the large bay window.

She quickly shook herself.

She needed to stop this.

She gave Wade a smile, placing down her purse and removing her coat.

"It's very you…" she said gently, picking up a coffee mug emblazoned with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She cocked an eye at him, teasingly.

Wade merely chuckled and headed over to a tiny kitchenette, hauling open a beaten up fridge door and pulling out two beers.

He glanced over at Missy as she stared around.

"Love the….artwork," she said smirking at a framed poster of two naked women.

"Oh that's Marie and Jolene," he said with playful grin, coming to stand beside Missy to admire the picture, handing her a beer as he did so. "My ladies."

Missy smiled and gazed around once more.

"No Christmas decorations?" she asked with a coy smile, giving him a nudge.

Wade gave a frown.

"I do have some around here somewhere…." he said moving over to the bed and leaning down to glance underneath. "But's its only November, I've got plenty of time."

"It's December 12th, Wade," said Missy shaking her head, as Wade strolled over to a large cupboard in the corner.

"Fuck me," he said glancing at her. "Is it?"

Missy smirked as Wade gave a sudden yell.

"Aha!" he cried tugging out a large cardboard box and heaving it over onto the bed.

Missy sat down on his bed beside the box as Wade began to open it and rifle through, when suddenly the doorbell buzzed.

"That must be the pizza," said Wade glancing over his shoulder. "I'm gonna have to head downstairs. Wait for me, before you start to make my place look like Santa's fucking grotto please."

Missy smiled as Wade disappeared down the stairs.

She turned to the cardboard box at her side and pulled out a couple of strings of lights.

"Oh my god…" she said to herself suddenly grinning.

Wade came strutting through the door after a moment of two, carrying four large pizza boxes, to find Missy laughing behind her hand.

"What's so funny?" he asked, kicking the door closed behind him and placing the pizza down onto the counter.

Missy suddenly picked a small tacky-looking ornament from the box. It was a small ceramic ornament shaped like a pair of breasts, each adorned with tiny Santa hat. Underneath which, it read –Happy Christmas from Hooters, Jacksonville.

"What is this?" she said making a face, as she pulled out another terrible ornament of an ugly looking beet with a large smiling face with a 'HO HO HO! written underneath in large glittery letters. "Where did you even get these?"

She let out another laugh as Wade grinned and strutted over.

He suddenly tugged out a small figure of a Canadian Mountie, riding a reindeer with a red nose from the box.

"There are terrible," she said tugging on her lip with her teeth and staring up at the merc. "I had no idea you had a penchant for terrible Christmas ornaments, Mr Wilson."

The merc smirked. "Maybe there's a lot you don't know about me," he said picking up the tiny plastic tree and stretching out the branches.

He placed up down onto a low side table, hanging the Mountie decoration onto it as Missy's eyes travelled over him.

Wade had always been a bit of mystery to her.

He knew almost everything about her but she knew so little about him.

She knew what his job was and had been, granted, and that he had grown up in Canada, but that was about it.

And yet, despite all this, Missy still felt as though so had known him all her life, despite it really being only just over a year since they had met.

"You enjoying the view there, sugar-bunny?" he said flashing her a look.

Missy reddened, turning back to the box.

She knew Wade was handsome. That was obvious to anyone.

But he made no effort with his appearance. He was about as low maintenance as they got. Always managing to look effortlessly cool, despite his completely uncool personality.

"So..." uttered Missy after moment, completely avoiding his gaze and plucking a horrendous plastic marijuana plant adorned with baubles with the words Happy Holi-blaze scrawled across it, from the box. "…where do you want this?"

Ten minutes later and the place was already half decorated.

The pair were currently eating pizza and hanging Wade's terrible ornaments around his apartment.

Wade had stuck Wham!'s greatest hits on and now was singing Wake me up before you go-go in an off-key note, as Missy reached up to hang a set of twinkling lights over a curtain rail, laughing at the merc as she did so.

"Hey, George," said Missy in a sarcastic tone. "Can you give me hand with these?"

Missy was tall, especially in her heels, but just couldn't quite manage to hang the last thread of lights.

She stretched, almost making it….when she suddenly felt Wade's firm body press up against hers from behind.

"Allow me," he said in a charming tone, his mouth lingering near to her ear.

Missy felt her breath catch in her throat, as Wade steadied himself with a gentle hand to her hip, leaning over her and hooking the lights over the rail.

She could feel his warm breath trickling over her slender neck, a sudden heat pooling inside her at his closeness.

She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth, desperately wanting him to linger there, but after a second, Wade pulled away, strolling back over to the cardboard box.

Missy let out a long breath.

What was wrong with her this evening.

She was with David.

She needed to remember that.

She turned and glanced up at Wade to see him clapping his hands together.

"And were done," she said beaming and grabbing another slice of pizza and wolfing it down. "The place now looks like a really festive whorehouse. Congratulations."

"You're welcome," said Missy with nod, smiling and strolling over to the large bay window, where her half-drunk bottle of beer now sat on a small table.

Missy took a seat on Wade's armchair, crossing her slender legs, as Wade plonked himself down on the couch opposite her, throwing the large pizza box down in front of them.

"So…" he asked after a long moment of silence, glancing up at her. "You been avoiding me?"

Missy knew that this was going to come up…

She reddened immediately, glancing down at the floor.

Her mind quickly flickered back to David.

She knew how mad he would be if he'd known she'd been here.

And how angry he'd get…at both her and Wade…

"I'm sorry…" she said earnestly, shaking her head. "It's just that…."

She gave a gulp, trying to search for the right words.

"Well…it's just that…" she said in a quiet voice, toying with the hem of her skirt. "…I-I've been pretty busy…."

She trailed off, avoiding Wade's eye.

But she knew his gaze was fixed on her.

"Right…" said Wade in a disbelieving tone. "Because I thought maybe David had told you to stop seeing me."

Missy glanced up suddenly, giving another gulp.

Wade knew her too well.

"N-No, of course not," she lied, her face burning.

But she could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes as she thought of what the past few weeks had been like for her, cooped up at home, alone. With no-one to talk to.

Every time she had wanted to call Wade, she had thought back to David and what he had said. 'If you really loved me you would promise me you won't see him anymore.'

She did love David. So much.

But Wade was her friend. One of her only friends in fact.

He had been there for her. Throughout David's last affair and now…

But there was nothing going on between David and anyone else….now. He was just working late. She had to keep telling herself that.

"Missy-" began Wade, frowning at her questioningly.

Missy's lip trembled, her eyes travelling to the floor once again.

"I just don't know what to do…" she said quietly.

She was so very confused.

She knew she shouldn't be here….

She would get into so much trouble if he ever found out…

"…I just…"

She looked up at Wade, who titled his head, his eyes so full of concern.

Missy got up and came to sit beside Wade on the couch. She turned herself into him.

"I can't see you anymore…" she said sadly, her eyes falling again to her lap. "I'm sorry, Wade…"

The words broke her heart even to say.

"David says-" she continued, her voice shaky.

But Wade cut across her suddenly, taking her hand in his own.

"Fuck what David says…" he uttered shaking his head, before placing his other hand to her chin and lifting her sad face until her eyes met with his own. "You know when I met you, you wouldn't have given a rat's ass what he told you to do. You shouldn't listen to him. You know I'm gonna be there for you no matter what… whatever the fuck David tries to say!"

Missy breathed hard, her heart suddenly thudding in her chest as she gazed into Wade's dark brown eyes.

And before she could stop herself she had leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his….

For the shortest of moments Wade didn't react, but then Missy felt his lips begin to slowly move against hers.

Gentle at first…his hand snaking around her waist as Missy lifted hers to his chest. Then slowly becoming more and more desperate, heat rising in the two of them….

He tasted like candy apples….

Missy felt his tongue begin to move against hers as she moaned desperately into his mouth.

Hands pawed at the other's clothes as Wade pushed Missy back against the couch cushions, and Wade positioned himself between her legs.

Mouths moved hungrily, both completely uttered desperate for the other. Missy pushing herself against Wade's hips….

His hand sliding down her waist, coming to grip her thigh….

She wanted him…so so badly.

But suddenly, an image of David flashed up in her mind…

She stopped. Tugging her lips quickly away from Wade's.

She stared up at him wide eyed, as he slowly came to move off her, his eyes full of want.

"I'm sorry," said Missy in alarm, pulling herself away from him and getting swiftly to her feet, readjusting her skirt and smoothing down her blouse and long caramel hair.

What had she done?

If David ever found out about this…

"This was a mistake," uttered Missy, shaking her head and avoiding Wade's eye.

She quickly crossed the room grasping up her bag and threw on her coat, making for the door, when suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.

"Missy," said Wade breathlessly. His dark eyes searching her upset features. "Stay here. Look we can forget what just happened…..if that's what you want….. Just don't go back to him."

Missy gave a gulp, staring up into Wade's gentle eyes.

She was, right at this moment, so torn...

So so distraught.

She was terrified of what David would say if he ever found out. She was supposed to be his girlfriend. Ever loyal.

And look at what she had just done.

It was no wonder he had found comfort in the arms of other womenm with a girlfriend like her at home.

"I can't..." said Missy, her eyes full of worry and shame. "David will be home soon. I-I should get back to him-"

She pulled her arm from Wade's grip, and with that, tugged open the front door and fled down the stairs.

She didn't look back...

She couldn't...

She so desperately wanted to stay with Wade.

But David... She could already imagine the anger in his face.

Tears stung at her eyes as she ran from the building as fast as she could on her high-heels.

It was still raining, but Missy didn't care.

Fifteen minutes later she had somehow made it back to her own apartment, completely soaked to the skin.

Giving a small sob she fumbled for her keys and pushed open the door.

The lights were all on.

That must mean-

"Where the hell have you been? I've been home for an hour already," came David's voice as he stepped into the tiny hallway.

He looked irritated, his broad jaw set.

Suddenly felt how cold she really was. She was soaked through and freezing.

David's blue eyes looked her up and down.

"You walked home in this? Look at the state of you," he said with a scowl.

Missy opened her mouth to utter an excuse but David's phone suddenly beeped from his tanned hand. He glanced down at it instantly. His frown deepening as he read whatever was in the screen.

As he typed a reply, Missy made to walk by him.

All she wanted to do was to take a shower and warm up a little.

"So where were you, huh?" snapped David, his voice sounding slightly more angry than it did a couple of moments ago. As if something on his phone had riled him up.

"I was at work..." Missy lied. She felt terrible for doing so.

This was her boyfriend she was treating this way.

He loved her so much and she should never be betraying him like this...

But David was barely listening his phone having beeped again. He gritted his teeth as he read what was on the screen.

Missy's eyes searched his features, getting tenser and tenser by the second.

"What are we having for dinner?" he suddenly said shooting her a dark look. "Or what, am I just supposed to starve?"

Missy glanced down at her rain-sodden clothes.

"I-I could make you something..." she offered, hoping that he would suggest she could change first.

"Wow, brilliant," snapped David in a sarcastic voice, as another text sounded on his phone. "I come home to spend an evening with my fucking girlfriend and she says she 'could' make me dinner... Y'know Missy, sometimes I don't even know why I bother coming home."

Missy felt panic rise in her.

"I'm sorry..." she uttered quickly, her eyes wide.

"Do you even still love me?" He said pointing his finger at her. "Because sometimes it feels like you don't-"

"I do..." Missy said hurriedly.

Tears pricked at her eyes once more.

"Really? Because look at you. You're a mess," he said staring her up at down disapprovingly. "And you wonder why I'm never home anymore..."

Missy gave a gulp, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.

She had always tried her hardest with her appearance.

On her dates with David she always make sure she wore her hair the way he liked, wore her make up a certain way. Wore the outfits he chose for her...

But she had disappointed him, yet again.

"I'm sorry..." she repeated, wiping at her tear and rain soaked cheeks, running her hands through her wet hair.

She couldn't even look at him. He must be disgusted with her right now.

What kind of girlfriend was she?

"I-I'll go make dinner..." she said, keeping her head bowed and heading into the kitchen, cold and upset.

She deserved this.

For what happened earlier worn Wade

It hurt her to even think of the merc right now.

Part of her so desperately wanted to back with him at his apartment, eating pizza. She could still feel him on her lips, his warm, gentle hands on her body. The desperation she had felt for him…

But that made her a terrible person.

It was David she needed to be thinking of right now.

Forty minutes later and Missy was sat at the dinner table beside David.

She has somehow quickly managed to serve up a nice meal of seasoned chicken, green beans and potatoes. And was also able to get changed into some dry clothes.

She chanced a glance up at David who was toying with his plate of food, paying more attention to his cell phone.

He was tapping at it furiously with one hand, as if writing an angry reply to whoever was on the other end.

Missy gave a gulp, and let her eyes drop to her plate once more.

Ten minutes of silence later, David pushed his plate away and got up from his seat suddenly.

He pressed his phone quickly to his ear and disappeared from the room.

Missy got up from the table herself taking the plates into the kitchen.

She could hear the distant sound of David from the bedroom, his voice raised in hushed whispers at someone over the phone.

Giving a trembling sigh, she scraped the leftovers into the waste disposal before placing the dishes into the sink and heading back into the living room.

Missy dropped down onto the couch, curling her legs beneath her.

Right now she felt empty...

That was the only way she could describe it...

A second later David joined her, tossing his phone down onto the coffee table and flicking on the TV,, before taking a seat beside her.

He flung him arm over the back of the couch, spreading his legs wide. Missy brightened momentarily.

This was the way it used to be.

Just the two of them, snuggling up together in front of a movie.

Missy glanced over at David.

He still looked angry, his jaw set.

She wanted to apologise to him. For being such a shit girlfriend... For managing to disappoint him time after time...

Missy was just about to open her mouth to speak, when David suddenly turned to her, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into him.

Pressing his lips to hers. Hard.

Perhaps too hard...

David pushed her back against the couch roughly, his tongue entering her mouth.

This was all she had wanted for so so long.

Back to how it used to be...

But it was never like this.

David's hands were all over her, pressing himself against her. Hurting her...

Missy pushed him suddenly away, breathing hard….

David's eyes became black.

"What the fuck?" he said angrily, shaking his head.

Missy paled.

What had she done?

"I'm sorry ..." she said quickly, forcing a smile and shaking her own head. "I was just... L-Lets carry on..."

She made to kiss him again but David tugged his head away from her. His eyebrows knitted together furiously.

"What? Are you turning into some sort of frigid bitch now is that it?" he snapped.

The words stung.

"No, no..." said Missy hurriedly, desperately trying to explain herself.

"You realise I could have any girl," he said sitting back up. "And yet I still choose to be with you... And this is how you thank me."

Missy felt panic rising within her.

"I didn't mean it-" she started.

But suddenly David's phone beeped from the coffee table.

He reached for it instantly, like a cat on a mouse.

Missy stared up at him, watching as a sudden flicker of a smile appeared on his face, at whatever was on the screen.

David quickly got to his feet, grabbing his coat.

"W-where are you going?" She asked. Terrified to even know the answer.

"Work," he stated bluntly, shoving his coat over his shoulders.

"It's 8.45?!" said Missy getting to her own feet.

But David didn't even look at her, instead he merely headed for the door.

"Them don't wait up," he said with a shrug, and without so much as a backward glance in her direction, he was gone.

And Missy could do nothing more than to collapse onto the sofa, bursting into tears.

She didn't even notice the sound of her cell phone buzzing inside her purse. With the words 'Wade calling...' across the brightly-lit screen.


End file.
